


So, You Want to Learn Magic?

by drossghoul



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: BIG BRO KOURIN, Found Family, MOM MIMA, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Highly Responsive To Prayers, Touhou PC-98 Era, bc fuck da rules, but also mixed in with modern era lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drossghoul/pseuds/drossghoul
Summary: Mima, seething in her recent defeat, meets a peculiar human child.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	So, You Want to Learn Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This, along with many other things, has been collecting dust in my documents for a while, I don't write much but I really wanted to do something with my unfinished shit anyways MOM MIMA

Mima had been a vengeful spirit for a very long time.

Vengeful for what, exactly? She had long forgotten.

She supposes she can hardly be called a vengeful spirit anymore, just a normal, albeit very powerful ghost. 

As she reminisced about her past (or, at least what she could remember) and her current situation, she felt herself trailing off a little. It was raining, but she didn't care much.

_ That pesky little shrine maiden thinks she can contain me? Hah! Don’t make me laugh- _ She thought to herself until she spotted something.

Mima realized that she was floating nearby the human village, luckily she wasn’t in a spot to be easily noticed, so she was good for now. But what really caught her eye was that she saw a little human dashing out of the village gates.

_ A human… Leaving? _

For humans, outside the village was dangerous business, and if this small figure she was seeing was a child on their own, disaster was inevitable.

_ Wait, I'm evil, I shouldn't care about this! _

The ghost shook her head as if to try and discard the thought. But despite that, she decided to follow.

Mima got a closer look at the human, she was a child with wild blonde hair and a black and white dress and headpiece. She clutched a book in her arms and looked visibly upset. Where was she going?

Halfway on her journey, the girl tripped and fell, crashing onto the wet ground and releasing the book she held close.

Seeing as she was already soaking wet and shivering, this child was definitely going to get sick like this.

Mima, deep down, almost felt pity for her.

Wait. Evil ghosts aren't supposed to feel that.

"Hey, brat." _Fuck it,_ Mima was definitely betraying her usual demeanor today. The ghost woman knelt down, undid her cape, and pulled it around the human.

"Huh…?" The girl looked up, her golden eyes widening in surprise upon seeing Mima. "Are you a ghost?!"

"Yes, terrifying, aren't I?" Mima smirked, but frowned when she saw the human was only gawking, "... You're not afraid of me, are you?"

"I've always wanted to meet a ghost!" The blonde yelled, wiping the remaining tears out of her eyes,  _ what a bundle of excitement _ , Mima thought. "I'm Marisa Kirisame! Nice to meet ya, Miss…. Uh…"

" _ Mima _ ." The ghost hissed. "The horrifying evil spirit that humankind runs away from- Er, except for you…"

"Miss Mima! Got it!" Marisa seemed unphased about who was in front of her, this was the first time a normal human wasn't threatened by her, Mima noted.

It kinda annoyed her a bit.

"Alright, you little twerp, first off, what are you doing out here? Getting yourself killed?"

"Oh, um…" Marisa looked at the ground. "I was gonna see Kourin."

"Who's Kourin?"

"He's got a shop near the Forest of Magic. It's called Kourindou."

The Forest of Magic? The ultra-dangerous forest with the poisonous hallucinogenic mushrooms? Even if it's not in the forest itself, for a human even stepping near it can be a death wish!

"What about your parents?"

There Marisa started acting awkward again. "...My dad yelled at me, so I ran out."

Marisa diverted her attention to the book she dropped, hastily grabbing it and checking its contents to make sure it was unharmed. On a closer look, Mima noticed it was a grimoire for amateurs, perfect for a budding magician.

"Are you studying magic?"

"Uh-huh!" Marisa enthusiastically nodded. "I wanna become a magician! Do you know about magic, Miss Mima?"

"Yes, in fact, I am very skilled in it-"

"TEACH ME!"

…

"H-Huh?"

"Teach me all you know! I wanna learn all kinds 'a magic! Then I can be Gensokyo's NUMBER ONE!"

Mima was a bit flabbergasted, but she had to admit, she liked the gumption this kid had. Normally she could care less about humans, but Marisa had potential, she thought to herself.

… Mima really hated how soft she was becoming. She silently cursed and put the blame on Reimu for it.

"Alright, brat, I'll teach you." Mima decided, crossing her arms haughtily. Marisa looked like she was gonna explode.

"BUT-" Mima wagged her finger, "My magic isn't for everyone, let alone puny humans. You'll have to train your butt off."

"I can do it! The youkai won't know what hit 'em!"

"That's the spirit, kid… Oh right, you're going to "Kourindou", right? I've been keeping you out here in the rain, how foolish of me."

"That's okay! 'Cause I got to meet a MAGIC GHOST!" Marisa quickly hopped to her feet and twirled around in Mima's cape, she was hardly dry, but the little girl didn't have a care in the world.

"Then, let's go. You wouldn't want to keep 'Kourin' waiting, yes?"

"Huh? Are you going too?" Marisa looked curiously at the phantasmic lady.

"Escorting you is the least I can do."


End file.
